KHR Yaoi Water Sex Collection
by PrincessPhe
Summary: A collection of smutty oneshots for the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters involving, you guessed it, water. Prepare for hot tub, shower, boat sex, anything to do with water. Allx27
1. Warning

Hello there! This is a new account I made specifically to post M fanfictions (as a few friends follow my main account and if they found this I would be teased for the rest of my life)

Anyway so before we get into the juicy stuff, I have to clear up a few things.

This fanfic contains yaoi and m themes (duh!) it also contains various sexual...fetishes? So if you don't like that stuff then don't read.

This is ALLx27 so basically Tsuna is pimp however I will warn you of the pairing included in each chapter so you can skip it if you like

This fanfiction will incorporate various forms of water sex eg. In a hot tub/spa, shower, boat, beach etc.

So with that sorted, onwards to yaoi!


	2. Steamy hot tubs

**Hey everyone.**

**This is a new account I made specifically for smut fics :D Oh, how naughty of me. Just so you know I rarely write smut so don't judge too harshly!**

**Anyway as I mentioned in the previous chapter/author's notes, this fiction will incorporate the allx27 pairings of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. So that means everyone loves Tsuna. I will warn you what each pairing is going to be for that chapter in the top author's notes so don't worry you will be warned so you can skip the chapter if it's not your cup of tea. Also these fics will include water in some way, after all this is the KHR yaoi water sex collection XD So that's anything from hot tubs, to showers, to boats and the sea.**

**This chapter is 6927 – Mukuro x Tsuna**

"Reborn, what is this?" I questioned, my hands ran along the smooth wooden sides surrounding the contraption.

"Dame-Tsuna, it's a hot tub obviously." my tutor said condescendingly. I looked up at him and flinched, worried he might hit me or worse. When I felt safe from Reborn, I curiously explored the hot tub's sides without getting in. "If you're so interested why not try it out? You have work to do so I'll only give you an hour in here. Enjoy it." he said with a smirk and threw a pair of board shorts at me before turning around and leaving.

I quickly got changed in a cubicle nearby, eager to try out the hot tub. My fingers fumbled over the buttons of my board shorts, thank god Reborn isn't here or I doubt I'd get away without a lifetime's worth of teasing for being useless. I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt a large pair of strong hands cover my smaller petit ones, gently guiding my shaking fingers to do up the buttons. I sighed and meant back into the caressing scent of pineapples.

"Good morning Mukuro," I said without looking up. Even without my hyper intuition, after years of knowing the perverted illusionist, I could easily ascertain who it was. After all, Mukuro's the biggest pervert I know.

"Kufufu, right again little Vongola," I felt his warm breath tickle my neck, and his melodious voice rung in my ears. I gasped slightly when I felt a moist tongue run along my neck, slowly dampening the pale skin below and sending shivers down my spine. "Now now, what should I make your reward?" he chuckled, I could feel him smirking against my skin.

I was used to this to say the least and I was certainly not a virgin anymore, once I turned 16 my guardians made sure of that, there was pretty much an all out war over who would take my 'innocence' as they described it. But that's for another time; right now my mind is pretty much concentrating on the strong hands currently fondling my nipples. I moaned breathlessly and leaned further back into Mukuro's hold, his body heat warmed up my bare back.

"Kufufu, you sure are enjoying this Tsunayoshi," he chuckled, "I haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Before I could ask I felt a hand enter my board shorts, the shorts were slightly too large and the hand slipped in easily. I moaned again as I felt the strong hand pump my member painstakingly slow. Mukuro was teasing me, I knew it, that sadist was enjoying my frustration. "Now now Tsunayoshi, you know the drill, what should you say when you want more?" His free hand run up my chest and neck and grasped my chin forcing my head backwards to see him. Mukuro's handsome face stared down at me, his mouth turned up in a smirk and his eyes glittered as he watched me, clearly enjoying the show. Opened my dry lips, but before I could say anything I moaned loudly again as Mukuro gripped my member tight. "What was that Tsunayoshi? I couldn't hear you." he smirked again, knowing he was in complete control of me at the moment.

"P-please...more." I moaned out.

Mukuro's smirk grew wider and the look in his eyes more devious. "Gladly." he said with finality as he swiftly tilted my head back further and captured my lips. His right hand pressed against my crotch pushing me backwards into Mukuro. My body made a large curve between my ass and my head. Our tongues danced wildly, and I moaned into Mukuro's mouth as I felt the pace of his other hand speed up. Within seconds the kiss was forgotten as I continuously moaned without pause into Mukuro's skin. I cried out loudly when I felt myself spill into the illusionist's hands. I fell back onto his chest as I panted tiredly, waves of pleasure still swept through my body and I occasionally arched back into Mukuro's hold.

His hands still wandered my body far more gently this time and his tongue smoothly danced across my skin. His lips gently kissed my blushing cheeks. "Are you ready for the main course, young Vongola?" he breathed steamily into my ear. I nodded my head slowly and before I even knew it I was swung up into strong arms. Mukuro could feel my worry and chuckled, "Kufufu, don't you want to try out your new hot tub?" before I could reply I was flung into the warm waters of the hot tub.

Mukuro stripped his shirt off in an instant and flung it carelessly elsewhere before joining me. In an instant his hands were on me again and the shorts I had struggled with just moments ago were ripped off.

The water felt weird between my bare legs and I clamped them together quickly. Strong hands disagreed with me though and pried them open, gently caressing the soft skin of my upper thighs, long fingers tickled my shaft once again. "Ready for the next round my Tsunayoshi?" I nodded and clenched my eyes for what was to happen next but nothing came. I looked back over my shoulder curiously, Mukuro just smirked at me. "Hmm, what was that? I couldn't tell. Did you say you wanted me to stop? Okay then." he smirked and turned to leave the hot tub. My hand instinctively grabbed his arm and held him back. I knew I was playing right into his trap, carelessly doing what he wants but rift now I couldn't care less. I needed Mukuro right now, he'd gotten me this worked up and like hell I was going to let him leave me like this. "What is it? I still can't hear you." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"M-more," I whispered, then looked up at him through half lidded eyes, "I-I want more"

"Hmm, is this what you want?" slender fingers made their way round to my back; teasingly playing with my entrance, scissoring it open. I nodded quickly, my eyes clenched shut and teeth lightly gnawing on my bottom lip frustrated at the wait I was being forced to go through in Mukuro's teasing. I couldn't wait any longer so I pushed down onto Mukuro's fingers. The pleasure over took me so I laced my arms around his neck and threw my head backwards.

Mukuro's eager eyes generously lapped up the sight before him; he leant down and drew circles with his tongue across my pale exposed neck. I moaned once again. "Kufufu, what an impatient boy you are," Mukuro chuckled. "So, what is it you want me to do?" he smirked once again. I leant upwards and wrapped my legs around Mukuro's waist.

Using my legs and arms I pulled myself up to Mukuro's height. I shyly nibbled on his earlobe, desperate to act even a little bit sexy. To make Mukuro want me, to turn the tables around. I let my lips linger above Mukuro's ear, letting light breaths tickle his skin; I smirked when I saw a slight blush develop on Mukuro's cheeks. "I want you inside me." I whispered steamily, hoping those lessons where Haru and Kyoko tried to teach me how to act sexy would pay off.

Instantly I was slammed back down onto the side of the hot tub and roughly turned around. "Sorry Tsunayoshi, this is what you get for seducing me." Mukuro whispered into my ear. Strong hands positioned my legs on the bench of the hot tub and spread them widely. Before I knew it I was invaded by Mukuro's member, I leant my head backwards and cried out in pain before being muffled by Mukuro's lips. "Kufufu, you're too much to resist young Vongola."

I saw Mukuro lean forwards, reaching for something; before I could even investigate I felt the hot tub move. I let out a small gasp as a constant stream of water hit against my member. I moan out loudly at the dual feeling of pleasure from Mukuro and the jet. My head was spinning with pleasure, I couldn't take it. I placed my hands in front of the jet trying to defer the stream of water but I was stopped by two strong hands. Mukuro placed my hands against the side of the hot tub and I clung on as Mukuro continued to thrust into me. "Now now Tsunayoshi, how are you meant to fully enjoy yourself like that?"

I looked back at him; I could barely speak between pants "M-Mukuro, i-it's ngh!" I tried to speak but got cut off by a deep thrust from Mukuro.

"How does it feel my dear Tsunayoshi?" he purred my name and pushed me further forward. His hand wrapped around my member again and while lightly pumping it, angled me down so the jet stream was directly shooting the head, I cried out in pleasure at the feeling. "That's much better." with his other hand Mukuro placed two fingers in my mouth and stroked my tongue. "So Tsunayoshi do you like this?"

I tried to say "It feels great Mukuro." but instead it came out as "Nngh aaahn g-greaaaah Mmmuku" or something along those lines as Mukuro pushed down on my tongue, stopping my speech. Mukuro smirked again and quickened the pace of his thrusts. I doubt there was a break between my constant moans. My pleasure heightened as I felt Mukuro press against something inside me. I screamed out in pleasure but Mukuro's fingers barely let me cry anything more than a muffled scream.

At the constant waves of pleasure Mukuro was granting me I decided to test my seduction skills again. Letting my small tongue wrap around Mukuro's fingers I let myself slide up and down the skin, gently tickling the loose skin between his fingers. For once I heard Mukuro moan behind me, I smirked in victory and quickened my pace, coating the digits with my saliva. As Mukuro's fingers left my mouth a thin strand of saliva glimmered slightly connecting the two. "Well aren't you being irresistible today?" Mukuro chuckled. I leant my head backwards to see him. He was licking his fingers, coated in my saliva with a smirk. His tongue covered everyone from base to tip before he let them wander down and clasp my nipples, teasing the little pink buds.

It was then with Mukuro thrusting into me hitting my prostate every time, each thrust in time with Mukuro's hand pumping me paired with constant stream of water hitting my member and the gentle waves lapping against my skin that I screamed in pleasure as I finally came. The illusionist behind me wasn't far off as I felt him fill me within a few seconds, my name rolled off his lips. The waves of pleasure still ran through my body as I buckled against Mukuro's touch.

"Kufufu, wasn't that fun Tsunayoshi?" He chuckled. I did nothing but pant as strong hands pat my hair, covered in beads of water. "I'm afraid I must leave now, until next time Young Vongola, thanks for entertaining me." and then he was gone, no trace of him in sight.

After a minute I sat up, I was about to leave the hot tub when I realised my shorts had been thrown off far out of my reach. With a blush I slowly started to leave the hot tub but was met with a towel slammed into my face knocking me over. "Did you enjoy yourself Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn's voice rang out.

Hastily I wrapped the towel around my waist and searched for the source of the voice, I found Reborn leaning against the doorway. "Y-yeah." I stuttered, blushing madly."

"Good because you've got paper work to do," Reborn smirked and turned away. "Oh and Tsuna?"

"Yes?"

"Usually people wear clothes into hot tubs."

***blushes madly***

**Now how was that? Did you enjoy it? I haven't written smut in a while so I'm worrying about how my...ahem...'skills' are, so please comment with constructive criticism.**


End file.
